This protocol proposes to study Holocaust survivors with and without post- traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), as well as age and demographically comparable individuals who did not undergo the Holocaust. By comparing these three groups, it is possible to differentiate biological alterations that are specifically associated with PTSD from those that may be present as a result of trauma exposure.